


Launt drabbles

by temis



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Multi, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: A repository of my Launt drabbles from tumblr.
Relationships: James Hunt/Marlene Lauda/Niki Lauda, James Hunt/Niki Lauda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Alpha/Alpha AU

They growl and snarl until finally Niki snaps and kisses James - he’s surprised when the other alpha whimpers into his mouth before returning the kiss.

Later, James will deny the kiss and wanting Niki - but both will repeat when they are alone again.

Alphas are normally repulsed by other alphas - fighting, growling, showing off… all of this was expected when two of them got too close (or were forced) to each other.

And yet, all he wanted was to have Niki close to him again, to get drunk on the Austrian’ scent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see Niki was still hesitant about his plan - he couldn’t exactly blame the other alpha, but he truly wanted to try and be knotted.

He knew Niki was careful enough to make it work, all they needed was a lot of lube, a buttplug and patience.

He could supply the first two (and more) after a visit to a sex shop and Niki (when he wanted) had an abundance of self-control that could substitute for patience.

Nuzzling down into Niki’s neck, he settled himself around the Austrian, before speaking near his ear: “I want to feel your come trapped inside me, want to stay locked with you, I trust you, Niki”

His words had an obvious effect in his companion - he could feel Niki tremble and close his eyes.

“Fine, but we’re doing it on my terms - you have to tell me if you are in pain and I control how fast or slow we go, is that understood?” Steely words accompanied by the care Niki took in cradling his face, fingers caressing his cheeks.

With a chaste kiss, his only answer is “of course”.


	2. Scars Soulmate AU

He didn’t notice the scars until the day after the race - suddenly, half his face was red and there were small ripples, appearing and disappearing - as if the wounds were being healed and then ripped open again, too soon for them to become proper scars. His forehead had lost colour, and was now pale grey, making him wonder what exactly his soulmate was going through that left them so marked.

James had never paid much attention to his scars, believing he would deal with it if he ever met his soulmate and not one second before - if it was destined to be, then there was no reason to fret, and if it wasn’t then there was nothing he could do either.

It still comes as a surprise when one of Niki’s mechanics looks at him, swears, orders him to put on his own helmet and then drags him to one of Ferrari’s motor homes and told to wait there (he doesn’t understand, but goes anyway - a chance to get news of Niki is better than none).

Not long after, the mechanic comes back - not with Clay or someone else from Ferrari, but with ** Niki ** \- and suddenly he knows why the mechanic was so adamant about the helmet - even from 20 steps away the bandages on Niki’s head are visible (blood soaking them), covering all the places that his own skin is now marred.

(He’s the most nervous he has ever been - and throws up at Niki’s feet).

He could have never guessed his soulmate would be Niki. And how do you react to that? But after, it’s hard to stay far from him - not because being soulmates means they have to be glued to the hip - but because he worries about the stubborn fool. It’s impossible not to admire his courage and determination. It’s harder still to stay platonic when Niki allows him to see the biting wit, but also how mindful he is for those he likes.

\----------------------------------

Niki doesn’t divorce Marlene - he can not simply go separate ways with the first person who has ever loved him as he is, who has seen him at his best and worst and still stayed - who he loves.

And Marlene, she rages silently at first, at the intruder, at the man who caused her husband’s accident - but she loves Niki, loves his pragmatism, determination and soul; she accepts James when she realizes he also loves and cares for Niki, and little by little she comes to love James’ gentleness and his humour.

Instead, they are the first triangle to form - James lives with them (his opposite, his _ soulmate _) and after a while, they reach stability, all three of them.

\----------------------------------

James absolutely hates it when people call Niki a coward for not racing at Japan and he snaps at the press conference - reminding people that actually, the Austrian had been driving semi-blind since Nurburgring

In deference to Niki and Marlene’s lifestyle, James is much more reserved when together with them. On the other hand, Marlene and he drag Niki to more and more social events. When Niki is really tired of it, they go by themselves, sparking scandals and rumors, to Niki's amusement.


	3. Daemon AU

Oscar could barely stay still, not when they were so close to seeing Niki and his eagle after the accident. James couldn’t blame his daemon, as all he wanted was to see they were alive and well.

Going through the mob of journalists, drivers and their daemons is the first obstacle - the only reason he doesn’t break the taboo is that daemons automatically go out of their way to let him through to escape his touch.

Oscar bounds until he is in front of Niki’s desk, embarrassingly similar to an overeager pet. Saker’s form is visible, standing on her perch next to the desk. It is James first shock.

Whereas before the eagle had beautiful black-brown feathers from the chest down to its tail tips, with a golden neck and head, now a great amount of it is charred, blackish and curled, leaving skin exposed and vulnerable. It had been on the news - how Saker had tried to help her human, went to him even through the flames. 

Oscar returned to his side, pressed himself to his legs, the action of petting him more to comfort himself than the daemon, though he could feel through their bond Oscar’s own regret and sadness. They had considered the pair too proud, too sure of themselves before, but never had they wished to see either of them like this.

Nausea hit James, burning acid on his throat as he realised Saker was incapable of flight in her condition, chained to earth - and what it could mean for Niki.

No human with a bird daemon dealt well with being restricted - same as dog daemons had trouble being alone or felines were destructive if bored.

Niki’s soul being unable to fly as they were used to could easily lead to black moods if not worse. In an instant, he decided to not leave the pair alone if he could help it.

The burns on Niki were just as shocking - the bandages covering his head, blood seeping through it, face changed irrevocably by the fire, determinate blue eyes charged with bravado and pain. Never before he had felt such an urge to break the taboo - he wanted to fluff Saker feathers, cover her wounds. He wanted to take them both away and hide from the world, in a faraway place so they could heal in peace - and yet, he knew it wasn’t possible.

How many times had he mocked the Austrian’s appearance and personality? Called him a rat, even as his soul contradicted it? Any chance he had to offer help would be met with distrust, if not mockery. And even if it wasn’t, Niki was too proud to accept it from a rival, perhaps even from a friend.


	4. One word prompt: bullet

He hadn’t heard the shout, hadn’t seen the man. Stupid, so stupid. Everyone had always told him his acts would have consequences.

When the cheated husband took a gun from his jacket, no one was fast enough to stop him - the entire paddock had frozen.

He had closed his eyes, and so wasn’t prepared to be thrown out of the way, wasn’t prepared to see Niki bleeding (when it should have been him).


	5. Hanahaki AU

The fire burned his lungs inside out- having the same effect as a surgery to remove the flowers.

He doesn’t understand how or why he hadn’t gone through it before (except it would have interfered with his season) - not when he had Marlene with him. Marlene that stood by him and with him, who he loved and who loved him back.

He apologized sincerely for it, for the hurt the discovery must have caused her, for the rumours and offensive comments from newspapers when they got wind about it.

She just smiled "You do not have to apologize - I know you love me" before leaving two flowers in his hand - a fresh, star-shaped flower with the petals pulled back in red, slightly singed; and a small pressed multi petal red flower, its centre faded to a deep maroon.


	6. Underwear

He felt ridiculous. The delicate fabric was beautiful by itself, but looking at it on his body....

He knew James would never say anything beyond praises and admiration of his body. But in front of the mirror and looking at himself bare except for the panties...

His critical skills were far higher and the little effects of age and the many accidents he lived through were obvious to his eyes.

For a moment, he thought about giving up. Then Niki snorted. It wasn’t as if James hadn’t seen it all before (and liked it quite a bit).

Banishing any lingering self-doubt with the certainty James would be most appreciative, he went up the stairs. No doubt James would still be in bed.

He briefly wondered at what kind of face James would make when the Englishman looked at him in the Ferrari red panties.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [gif](https://pieregasly.tumblr.com/post/626085813449539584/youll-know-not-just-in-the-way-they) on tumblr  


He would be ashamed of his staring if it had been directed at a woman, but then again, most women only kept his attention for a limited time: Niki had it since he had gotten out of his F3 car and called him an asshole, furious and bitter while he was congratulated.

Now, in F1? It wasn’t any better. He wanted to shove Niki somewhere and kiss him. He wanted to punch his arrogant face and laugh as he drove away. Except he wouldn’t - couldn’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also accepting Launt prompts here: https://launt-things.tumblr.com/


End file.
